Avril's Greatest Freakout Ever
by bratpackfilmfan
Summary: Avril loses her shit at a high school spy movie audition.


**PARODY OF GREATEST FREAKOUT EVER 13**

Oscar Cole has made millions of views on YouTube by filming his classmate Avril Franklin's psychotic tantrums on camera. She has become the brunt of the internet's jokes as a result of her freakouts, which take the name "Angry Goth Freakout Girl". This is one of those videos.

Oscar points his camera to himself.

"Okay, so my school is doing auditions for this movie about a bunch of school students becoming spies, and Avril's about to do her audition and I wanna see if she flips out on camera."

He turns the camera around to the stage in the school auditorium. Avril walks up to the stage. The director, Lars Von Tripod, looks at her. "Please improvise and get this over with, little girl, I don't have time for loitering around.". His accent was thick. Avril, extremely agitated, looks up. "Um, are you from another planet? Speak...English...please.". "I want you to improvise, little girl! Make it quick, I don't have time!" "Alright...better be good enough for you...this is Agent Posey. I'm in position."

"No, no, no, you're useless, get out.".

Avril climbs the stage and pushes Lars over. Mrs. King yells from the back. "AVRIL!".

"He pointed at me when he said useless! That's it, screw all of you, I hate this school!" Avril screamed. Avril loses her shit and storms across the stage as Oscar follows her with his camera. She pushes a light stand over.

"Avril, seriously, you can't break their crap!" Oscar shouts.

Avril walks up to one of the desks on stage, grabs a camera lens, and hurls it at one of the picture frames. She hurls another lens at the other, and then pushes everything else off the desk. One of the crew members attempts to restrain her but she is too powerful for him and she pushes him off.

"Avril! Calm down!" Mrs. King shouts.

Avril grabs one of the camera's from it's tripod and smashes it to pieces, going to her knees and slamming it on the ground until it's hanging by a thread. She then flings it into the empty seats below.

"Come on Avril, seriously, stop!" Oscar yells.

Avril walks backstage and stomps a bunch of equipment on the ground. "WHY WOULD ANY OF YOU LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" she screeches as she pushes a vase off a table and down the St. Hopes High staircase where it shatters below. She grabs a baseball bat and goes back to the equipment and smashes it to more pieces, flings the bat violently down the stairs, walks back into the gymnasium, grabs a fire extinguisher and starts spraying it around, flinging it away into the empty seats below. She then walks back in and runs at Oscar. "Sssstop FILMING ME!" she shrieks quite violently.

"Gaaah!" Oscar goes when she runs at him.

She walks around the gymnasium and starts shoving all the tripods, lights and expensive Panavision cameras to the ground. She stomps the now obliterated picture frames and jumps off the stage, chucking herself violently into the seats. She then starts chucking the seats around the auditorium, one at Oscar who gets hit and falls over, but picks up his camera.

"...Avril, just stop!"

"This is bullcrap, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she says, pointing to Oscar.

Mrs. King walks up to Avril. "Oh my god...Avril, please leave the school premises this instant, I'm writing a note right now."

"YOU'RE GAY!" Avril screeches in her face before storming out, throwing a chair at the door. Oscar runs and follows her.

"Oscar, don't follow her lead or you'll be sent out too!" Mrs. King shouted.

Oscar doesn't care. He wants Avril's tantrum entirely on video for YouTube.

Outside the gymnasium, Avril grabs the bat she flung and smashes some of the school's color-stained windows. Frank London, the janitor, tries to calm her, but Avril smacks him in the nuts with the bat. "YOU'RE GAY TOO!" she yells. Everyone is standing back from her. Scoop Doggy grimaces in fear, but Avril takes this as a smart ass smug and pushes him over too.

Oscar and his camera follow her to the classroom, where she flips all of the tables and chairs over and smashes the windows. "AVRIL!" Oscar shouts. "SHUT UUUUUP!" Avril screeches at the top of her lungs. She then storms out and runs outside the school; Oscar and his camera follow her. "What are you doing Avril? Avril, where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from here! YOU ARE THE PROBLEM, ALL OF YOU!" she shouts. She then runs up to a golden Mitsubishi station wagon and pokes a lockpick in it's lock and get's in. "Avril, what are yo-my fucking god, that's Mrs. King's car!". Avril turns the car on, and as soon as she does, Mrs. King waddles her way to the car. Avril hits the gas and begins doing donuts in the parking lot. King tries to jump on the vehicle but slides off it, hurting her arm. Avril speeds away in the car.

"AVRIL!" Oscar shouts. He then runs up to the injured Mrs. King, who is writhing around, moaning in pain. He runs up to her and stops the camera.


End file.
